


「 requests for fics open! 」

by puppydr3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ANYTHING PLS IM BEGGING FOR REQUESTS, BDSM, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Kink, DNF, Fluff and Smut, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Multi, Praise Kink, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Size Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, god is it still called lemons or just smut now?, maybe other ccs? idk, poly dreamteam - Freeform, requests open, sapnapwastaken, why would i beta this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: I will only write cc’s who’ve stated that they’re okay w it! absolutely no minors in general, either fluff or smut. leave requests in the comments and i’ll try to get to them <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	「 requests for fics open! 」

I would love some help getting out of writer’s block for my most recent fic! Any and all requests are appreciated :3


End file.
